Second Chances
by Are there ANY free usernames
Summary: The Golden Trio return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, but Hermione and Draco end up spending more time together than they had bargained for.
1. The Letter

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please review so I can know how I'm doing! Any ideas, comments, constructive criticisms are all helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter franchise (sad, I know!). Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just switched up the plot a little!**

Sunlight was barely seeping through the curtains as Hermione woke with a start. It was the nightmares again. Every night the horror of the wizarding war plagued her dreams, as she saw innocent students be brutally murdered. This time it was different, however. She saw a death eater be killed, but it was so similar to all the scenes usually played out before her. They were laying on the ground, begging for their lives. For the first time in forever, she saw the death eaters as humans, rather than just killing machines.

"Ginny." the brunette whispered at the sleeping form beside her.

"Umgff"

"Ginny, please, I had a really weird thought."

"Can't it wait until morning, 'Mione?"

"No, I need to tell you now, or else I'll forget."

"Fine. What is is?"

"I know it will sound strange, but the Death Eaters were humans."

"Well observed. Now go back to sleep." Ginny rolled over.

"No! I'm not finished! Please listen, Gin!"

"Fine! Just, for the love of God, hurry up!"

"As we fought on one side of the war, we always think of the others as inhumane killers. But they were people. Take the Malfoys, for example, they were perfectly human, just lead astray by their heritage and blood line. We always mourn the loss of those on our side, but we forget humans died for Voldemort. Although their deaths are hardly honourable, they were still human lives lost. And yet no one remembers them."

Ginny was quiet for a long time, so long Hermione thought she had fallen back to sleep. She was about to give up and go back to sleep when she finally heard her friend respond.

"I've never thought about that. Never. I always sectioned them off in my mind as some sort of part-human part-monster hybrid. But they weren't, they were just humans who were pressured into making the wrong choice, it could have easily been us."  
>"I know. That's why I'm making a preposition. This year, we give everyone, and I mean everyone, a second chance. Start a new chapter, some might say."<p>

"Yeah. I agree. Lord knows we need some inter-house unity. Speaking of school, are you excited to get your letter this year?"

"Hardly, not more than usual, anyway. Should I be?"

"Oh, Hermione! You're forgetting you're going to find out that you're Head Girl!"

"You're forgetting something. It hasn't been decided that I'm going to be Head Girl."

"Don't be silly, who else would get it?"

Hermione didn't answer, she didn't have to. Still, she was determined not to get attached to the thought of becoming Head Girl, it would make it even more dissapointing if she didn't get it.

"Go back to sleep, Ginny. Everything will be revealed in the morning."

The younger girl smiled. Hemione was so modest, of course she wouldn't admit she was a shoe-in for Head Girl. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, musing about how much Hogwarts will have changed.

"Hermione! GInny! Wake up, the owls are here!" Ron's voice brought both the girls out of their comatose state. Hermione smiled, of course Ron would be excited to get back to Hogwarts. Despite their kiss in the war, the two remained purely friends. It was better for everyone that way.

"Coming Ron! Give me a second!" Ginny called out next to her.

The two girls decended the steps together, chatting about what subjects they're most excited to start again, and what Professors they want to get.

"Morning Harry!" they sayed in complete unison.

"Morning Ginny. 'Mione." he replied, smiling at the open letter in his hands. "Guess what? I'm still Quidditch Captain! I can't wait to start training the team again!"

The girls laughed as he went off into an inthusiastic speech about the new direction he wants to take the team this year.

"Morning girls!" Mrs Weasley greeted them with a smile. "Your letters are just on the table there, good luck, both of you!"

Hermione reached for her letter on the table with shaking hands, terrified at what could be sealed inside.

As usual, the envelope contained the usual book list, but this year, it also contained a hand-written letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am thrilled to be able to say we have selected you for the post of Head Girl, along with Mr Malfoy as your Head Boy._

_Should you agree to the position, we ask you to meet in the prefect's cabin on the Hogwarts Express to give a little talk about your plans for the school year, and get to know your prefects. They will, after all, be your deputies when it comes to decision making and rule enforcement._

_Naturally, we are aware of your history with Mr Malfoy. However, we beg that you do not turn down this amazing opportunity because of this. We also ask that, should you accept the post, you look past your previous issues and get to know each other better. We feel this would be better for the whole school, not just yourselves. Who knows, you might even surprise yourselves and discover you have many things in common._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor McGonagall,_  
><em>Headmistress of Hogwarts<em>

Hermione worried her lip between her teeth, estatic to have been chosen as Head Girl, but unsure as to whether her and Malfoy could ever get along. Her thoughts raced around her head, when suddenly she remembered her conversation with Ginny.

"Second chances." she muttered, under her breath. In a second she knew what her choice was.

"What does it say, Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley asked asked, seeing the girl's worried expression.

Hermione beamed. "It says I've been chosen as Head Girl"

Everyone erupted into applause, Mrs Weasley even getting a little teary.

"D'ya know who's Head Boy?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed sardonically before responding. "Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!" There was not a single person in the room who'd expected that decision.

"Are you sure you want to accept it, 'Mione?" Harry's face was so genuinely conserned, Hermione had to laugh.

"Of course! I've decided that this year, everyone is getting a second chance. Even Malfoy. If he proves himself to be a nasty peice of work again, then I'll have to put up with him but, who knows. The war changed everyone."

"Yes I know, but..." Harry struggled to find the right words. "but... just don't forget it's Malfoy we're dealing with here."

"I'm aware. But you have to trust me on this one, every one deserves a sevond chance."

"But-"

"Everyone." Hermione finished firmly. "You should give him a second chance as well. You don't have to become best friends or anything." She added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face. "Just not go in with a pre-concieved opinion of him."

Ginny spoke up. "I'm in. I agree that everyone deserves a second chance." Hermione beamed at her best friend, she could always rely on Ginny for back up.

Ron spoke next. "What's the harm. But if he's still a slimy little-"

"You can go back to the petty insults and death glares." Hermione cut him off, but she was smiling all the same. This just left Harry.

"Please Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

There was a long pause in which Harry considered the pros and cons. "Fine. But only because you ask so nicely. Just don't expect us to become best friends or anything!"

"Yes!" Hemione was so happy! Maybe, just maybe, this year would be different in a good way.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm aware it's a little bit boring, but I felt I needed to get the foundations down before anything else. Don't worry, plot twists are ready and waiting! Again, I ask you to review. Boring, I know, but it really does help!**

**Lots of love,**

**Abby**


	2. The News

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own Harry Potter. Shock of the century, I know! Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am thrilled to be able to say we have selected you for the post of Head Boy, along with Miss Granger as your Head Girl._

_Should you agree to the position, we ask you meet in the prefect's cabin on the Hogwarts Express to give a little talk about your plans for the school year, and get to know your prefects. They will, after all, be your deputies when it comes to decision making and rule enforcement._

_I assure you, I am perfectly aware of your family's situation, but i am nearly certain you will be allowed to continue your studies at Hogwarts and lead a normal life. I also want to remind you that you are by far the best candidate for Head Boy. It is because of this I implore you to put your history with Miss Granger to rest and be a role model that, all things considered, everyone can take control of their life and do good within the magical community. _

_Kind regards_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Draco couldn't quite believe it! Him, Head Boy! Had McGonagall lost her mind? If she had, it didn't matter because, in his hand, sat a shiny green badge, HB engraved in silver upon it.

'Draco, dear, do close your mouth. That gormless look is most unflattering.' Narcissa's voice rung out, delicate and clear as a small bell, her beautiful features etched into the famous Malfoy smirk.

'Mother, you'll never guess what!' Draco couldn't help the boyish tone his usually deep voice had taken on.

Narcissa smiled fondly. 'If I will never guess, I suppose you'll simply have to tell me, then!'

'I've been appointed as Head Boy! Can you believe it?'

'Draco! That is incredible news! I'm so proud of you.' She pulled her son into a tight embrace, finally letting go only so she can look her beloved son in the eyes. 'Wait until your father hears!'

'Until I hear what?' A smiling Lucius entered the room, snaking his arm around his beautiful wife's waist.

'Oh, darling, Draco has become Head Boy!' Narcissa was positively glowing with pride.

'My son, Head Boy!' Lucius could not have been prouder. Grabbing his son's hand in a firm hand shake, he felt his eyes start watering. 'And who is the lucky lady who gets to work along side you? I do hope it's that Parkinson girl, you and her would make a great team!'

For the first time, Draco's smile faltered. 'Erm... actually, Father, it's... Hermione Granger...'

All joy that had previously resided in Lucius' face drained at once, and his hand fell limply to his side.

'Draco, dear,' his mother began. 'If you feel that, well, you would be...' Narcissa searched for the right words. '...uncomfortable working with that...'

'... mudblood.' Lucius' voice was barely more than a low growl.

'... girl.' Narcissa corrected firmly. 'We wouldn't mind if you decided to step down. It's up to you.'

'Don't worry, Mother. I'm certain that I want to take the position, even if it means I have to spend time with-'

'That insufferable waste of magic!' Lucius cut off. Both Draco and Narcissa knew better than to cut him off. For now, anyway. 'That mudblood golden girl bitch!'

'Lucius!' Narcissa knew when her husband was going too far.

'No, Cissy! That girl is the face of all that's wrong with this Ministry! She is everything I wish I had the power to destroy! If I were in charge, I'd slaughter her!'

'Father! Please!' Draco rarely pleaded, but it did what nothing else could, snap his father out of a rage.

'You're right, Draco.' his voice full of forced calm. 'Look, I've upset you both. I'm sorry, Cissy.' He gently held his weeping wife. 'I really need to learn to control my anger before tomorrow, eh?' Immediately he dropped his wife and clamped a hand over his mouth.

'What do you mean? What's happening?' Draco's joy had completely gone by now.

'Oh Draco, dear, we didn't want to worry-'

'What is happening tomorrow?!' He cut his mother off, his voice raising with every word.

'Son, you have to understand, we-'

'TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING TOMORROW!' his chest rose and fell at an alarming pace.

'Draco, sweetheart,' his mother's voice was tremulous and quiet. 'Tomorrow, me and your father, your father and I...'

'Mother,' Draco grabbed his mother's hand and looked into her deep blue eyes, so very much like his own. 'Please. Tell me what is happening tomorrow.'

'Your father and I are going on trail. For treason and murder. Lifetime in Azkaban.' Draco dropped his mother's hand and sank into a nearby armchair. He was in total shock.

'Draco? Are you alright?' His father's voice barely made it to his mind.

'Draco! Say something!' Narcissa was sobbing now, and had thrown herself at her son's feet. Draco remained as expressionless as ever. 'Please, Draco! Say something! Anything! Just look at me! DRACO!'

'SON!' Lucius shook his son's shoulders. No use. 'Come back to us! Son! SON!'

'Get a house-elf!' Narcissa howled. 'He needs to go to St. Mungo's! DRACO, PLEASE!'

Draco didn't even feel himself being transported to St. Mungo's. He didn't hear his mother pleading hysterically by his side the whole time. He noticed nothing. Felt nothing. Everything was a blur of white lights and out of reach noise.

**Hello everyone! Please R&R, it really helps me get better. I know it's boring, but it would make me VERY happy! Thank you for reading, and I hope this chapter was a little bit more interesting than the last! Have a lovely day!**

**- Abby**


End file.
